Talk:Mosspelt
I can't remember... did she have kits in Dark River? Concerns *Needs better history, clean it up a bit. --Rainpaw(Talk!) 20:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Fairly better history, I believe. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:31, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Which book did it say she had Willowshine? Cause I don't remember it saying that. Mossflight 08:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Book 5 of The New Prophecy. When Leafpool is at RiverClan, Willowkit is helping Mothwing and Leafpool. I remember Mothwing explained she was Willowkit, Mosspelt's daughter. Something like that.--Dragonfrost 19:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) *Family and foster kits need to be referenced. 15:15, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The references have been done.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 19:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) doesn't she need a family tree*Wildfire* 23:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Done[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 19:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Where are her kits in the first series? I believe it is very safe to assume she has some. They could just be dead. She fosters Feathertail and Stormfur while they are too young to be on solid food and still should be on milk, so Mosspelt should be a mother if she is able to feed them and the kit can't be Willowshine because of Willowshine's age. --M.A.Reed 06:01, July 24, 2018 (UTC)LizzyWolf Someone needs to add the Genetic family tree. I don't know how to do that though. Qibli77 (talk) 20:44, December 2, 2018 (UTC) Book Mentions We should put that she was in Night Whispers, becasue Jayfeather heard her say "Should we hide the kits and Elders?" "I don't remeber here being mentioned by name in Fire and Ice." ~~'Spottedstar the 42nd of PantherClan'~~ Wasn't Mosspelt seen in Crookedstar's Promise in the manga part as an apprentice. I swear she was in there. Romance Girl 05:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Apprentice Everyone thinks she was the Mosspaw in the end of Crookedstar's promise, but what if she isn't? It wasn't confirmed... 06:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) It's possible she wasn't Mosspelt but I'm pretty sure that was her. It looked like a tortoiseshell and Mosspelt is a tortoiseshell right? Romance Girl 07:36, July 10, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Yeah, but it was a tortoiseshell-and-white cat in the manga. Mosspelt isn't tortoiseshell-and-white. Look at her charart. 16:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you're right. It was tortoiseshell-and-white but she was still a tortoiseshell with the name of Mosspaw. Who else could that possibly be? It could still be Mosspelt even though that cat is tortoiseshell-and white. The manga has been wrong on the descriptions before and example of that is Leafstar. Romance Girl 03:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Romance Girl Mapleshade was a tortoiseshell-and-white in the manga, but in the actual book, as well as the other two she appeared in, she's ginger-and-white. The appearance doesn't matter - it made Willowbreeze solid and Silverstream have a stripe down her back. I doubt it would be a coincidence that there happened to be a tortoiseshell she-cat in the manga with the name Mosspaw and it not being Mosspelt. -- 03:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The manga is in black and white anyway so... 01:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I think that Mosspaw and Mosspelt are the same cat, but something does concern me. She was an apprentice around the time of Forest of Secrets and a queen by'' Rising Storm''... that hardly makes sense. We should probably just list it as another Shadepelt-type inconsistancy (sudden hyper-aging). Minor RiverClan characters do have a habit of doing that. ---Rockpelt 16:34, August 12, 2011 (UTC) charart Mosspelt needs to look more tortoiseshell torties are usually black lighter brown and ginger with brindle patternsRedfern ~May StarClan light your path~ 18:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Please take this up with PCA. 01:10 Sat Dec 24 She doesn't need to look more like a tortoiseshell, there are different styles of them anyways. Please take up any art "problems" with PCA. 18:20 Wed Dec 28 Should this really be here? "Her daughter, Willowpaw, becomes a medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Mothwing." That doesn't have much to do with her, should it really be on her page? 02:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Might as well stay. It involves her daughter, but... 01:14 Sat Dec 24 Mosspelt's Age I'm a little curious with Mosspelt. Though we don't know how old she really is, shouldn't she be an elder by now? She was listed as a queen in both the Original series and New Prophecy (as she fostered Feathertail and Stormfur) then she became a warrior to mentor Pouncetail and suddenly she is back as a queen. She would be very old by now. For that Mosspaw thing...maybe Mosspaw was in her later stages of being an apprentice (and Shadepelt too). It's also possible she could of instantly became a queen after earning her warrior name (it can happen) and that could of been how she was able to watch the kits. It's odd that she's a queen but yet we never know any other kit of hers, except Willowshine. Was it possible she lost her kits prior to this? Maskedowl2 (talk) 15:03, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Mosspaw was an apprentice just before Crookedstar found out about Silverstream/Graystripe. Silverstream died in Forest of Secrets, according to Stormfur's page he's 6.5 years old. If Mosspelt was made a warrior shortly after the Crookedstar scene, she's about a year older than Stormfur is. Pinecloud (talk) 05:52, December 21, 2015 (UTC) In the first series, she's the queen who takes Feathertail and Stormfur. Those two are too young to be on solids and should still be on milk, so if she has mild then it's safe to assume that she has kits. My question is where are those kits? It can't be Willowshine because she is way too young to have been born than.